


slowly, slowly

by birdkeeper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bodyswap, Bondage, Boot Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Public Sex, Sounding, Spanking, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdkeeper/pseuds/birdkeeper
Summary: y’all know what the fuck is going on.(kinktober collection that will probably take me until next october to finish)





	slowly, slowly

**Author's Note:**

> ill add more ships as i go

She brushes her hand over the wide expanse of the German man’s ass, pressing down and kneading some areas just to feel the muscle under his skin. So pale, and so much surface area to work with. Reinhardt whimpers when she runs a finger down his crack and gently presses against his hole.

“Are you ready to start?” Ana asks him, drumming her slender, calloused fingers on one wide, pale cheek.

The soldier whines again, slumping forward against the table he was bent over. “Please, mistress.”

She smiles at that, pressing her face against his ass and kissing lightly. “Good boy,” Ana praises him, grinning at Reinhardt’s full-body shudder. “We’ll start at ten. If you’re a bad boy, that number will grow.”

Without warning, the sniper brings her hand down hard on Reinhardt’s ass, causing him to gasp and tense up. He counts one in his head, turning around to look at Ana. She doesn’t seem to notice him, too focused on her duty of punishing him. Her bra is unclasped but not removed, hanging uselessly over her breasts and barely covering anything.  
He flinches as another hard smack hits his ass, tilting his head forwards and groaning in pleasure-pain. Another smack lands quickly afterwards and Reinhardt jolts, the chain connecting his handcuffs jingling. Ana’s a hard hitter and his ass stings quite a bit- he shudders even at the soft caress of her hand afterwards.

“You’re doing so well,” she praises, leaning forward over him and planting a soft kiss between his shoulderblades. He responds with a breathy exhale, unaware that he was holding it in the first place. Currently, only the center of Reinhardt’s ass was spanked red, and Ana found herself wanting to keep going until he was bruised purple. She smiles and draws her hand back, striking the right cheek first, and then the left in quick succession. The German keens, biting down on his bottom lip. His cock blurts out a large bead of precum and his face flushes red in embarrassment and shame. Ana gears up and spanks him again, this time closer to his thick thighs. His ass isn’t jiggly and round, but more pert. Solid, and closer to the blood under the skin, so that it would bruise much easier. “How many was that?”

Reinhardt’s breath comes out in gasps, feeling himself so close to the edge already; he considered fudging the numbers just so he can cum sooner, but decides against it despite the complaints of his libido. “Six, mistress.” he breathes, pushing his ass out further. “Please, mistress, let me cum soon!”

“You’ll cum when I tell you to.” Ana declared, removing her bra completely and dropping it on the floor. “Good boy, keeping count for me.”

He whimpers in response, bringing his arms towards his face and biting down on his forearm to keep from crying out. Two more smacks land within seconds of each other and Reinhardt bites down harder, leaving indentations in his skin. His legs damn near give out, turning to look at Ana, who is gearing up for another hit.

The ninth spank lands and Reinhardt loses it, his cum shooting onto the floor. His face and ass are red with embarrassment and abuse respectively, and he presses the side of his face into the table as he’s coming down from his orgasm.

Then Ana spanks him again.

Reinhardt jolts, half in shock and half in overstimulation, looking over his shoulder in confusion. “Ten.” she declares, brushing her hand against his bruising cheeks. “We’ve finished your original punishment. Now, ten more. You came before I told you to- that is inexcusable behaviour for one of my servants. Ten more, now.”

Reinhardt knows he’s in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @ bird-keeper.tumblr.com (nsfw)


End file.
